


Many days of Christmas love

by Menial



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-05 11:25:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 8,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16809691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Menial/pseuds/Menial
Summary: Christmas' in the air and the joyful human celebration's seems to work on Jazz and Prowl too!





	1. Mug

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will try to post a Christmas story, a chapter a day!
> 
> Note: English isn't my mother tongue so if you notice some glaring errors, please let me know!

Contrarily to the rumour, Jazz had an office, and he used it. The fact in was in SpecOps was the reason the base felt Jazz never worked. It looked like he was having fun with the rest of the team, when in fact, Jazz spend time every day working on paperwork, preparing his team for their mission and do some training. The fact he tried his hardest to find shortcuts, which Prowl had to scowl him several times about, had nothing to do with laziness. It was efficient, that's all.

This is why it wasn’t surprising to the SpecOps team when Jazz entered his office on December 1st with a couple of datapads in his arms. To immediately spot the bright red mug sitting right in the middle of his desk, filled with hot energon. It even had a cute Santa design on it. Cautious, Jazz approached the suspicious object, ready for any kind of foul play. This is when he saw the note next to it.

_Seeing how cold it is, and Christmas is approaching, I offer you this warm beverage in a festive mug to share the celebration with you._ _  
\- Prowl_

Surprised, Jazz sat at his desk while putting the datapads further away without really noticing. Picking up the note, he re-read it a few times, surprised and confused. They were colleagues, friends even, but that wasn’t typical of Prowl… Not that Jazz minded, au contraire! It was a nice attention, if a bit unusual, so Jazz smile and swore to find a way to thanks Prowl in a similar fashion. The butterflies he felt in his middle section had nothing to do with that, oh no.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Santa mug: <https://www.pazzles.net/wordpress/wp-content/uploads/Vinyl-Christmas-Mugs-Santa.jpg>


	2. Star

Prowl worked a lot, it’s true. Not as much as the rumour painted it, but he knew he was borderline a workaholic. Which was fine with him. His work was important, it was needed, and besides, he had very few things to do out of work since his social life was so low. So he worked.

After delivering his second shipment of warm energon to Jazz, Prowl walked back to his own office with a small smile. He liked the mech, and didn’t know how to show him how he appreciated his presence. This idea was perfect for Prowl. Simple, elegant, and if Jazz wanted to stop, no foul was made. It was cute and simple. Finding a bigger Christmas mug, suitable for Cybertronian’s hands, had been the real challenge. Using the Internet, Prowl searched and found several potters, and the very first one was more than happy to make an oversized mug for Prowl. Using the so small tape measure gave him some troubles, but he was finally able to give some measurements to the potter, since Prowl and Jazz’s hands were of similar size. The artist even offered to prioritize this project over his others. Six months later it was in Prowl’s hand, and it was perfect.

Entering his office, Prowl notice immediately the new object that was floating in the air. Warry, he then noticed it was a simple, and delicate, star. Crystal-like with some silver, 6 points, and held to the ceiling with some strings. It was elegant, and the fact it looked like a crystal felt like a nice touch. A note, similar to the note he left, was on his desk.

_ Thanks for the mug and the energon!  
\- Jazz. _

Prowl left the star there. It was cute, and it made him smile every time he looked at it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The star: <https://images-nitrosell-com.akamaized.net/product_images/13/3158/large-____91256___.jpg>


	3. Candle

Walking down the corridors of the base on December 3rd, Jazz was immediately stopped in his thoughts about Christmas, Prowl and gifts when an alarm blasted in the whole base. He was confused for a second, though. It wasn’t the usual “get ready for battle” sound, but rather “there’s a fire” alarm… Without a boom from Wheeljack’s lab or an attack. 

Worried, Jazz opened his com.  “Red Alert! Where’s the fire?”

“Jazz! It’s coming from Prowl’s office!”

“I’m just next to it, I’ll check!”  Running towards the right corridor, Jazz notice there’s no smoke, no smell. Even when he arrived in front of Prowl’s office, everything looked normal. 

“Jazz,” it was Red Alert again, “I’m opening Prowl’s door for you.”

Entering, everything looked normal… Exactly like he left them a few minutes ago. With the festive candles he left to brighten the room.

“Oops.”

As he was about to blow on them, and hide all proof of his mistake, Prowl entered.

“Jazz, what is going on?”

Jazz felt he finally understood the expression “deer in a headlight” when he heard Prowl. Turning around, he pointed the candles. “I tried to follow another human custom?”

Looking at them, Prowl sighed. “No fire in the base, Jazz, and you should know it. Please contact Red Alert before he crashes, and refrain from using flames indoor in the future.”

Sheepish, Jazz tried to take the candles, but Prowl stopped him. “Please, leave them there. I… like them.” Without looking at Jazz, Prowl gently blew on the candles. “Thank you, Jazz. That was thoughtful of you.”

Smiling, Jazz left the office. Mission accomplished!


	4. Tree

Prowl learned, while searching about this human tradition, that Christmas meant a tree. And Prowl wouldn’t be Prowl if he didn’t get the proper information on the type of tree, colour, height, species and location. The problem was, the only detail everyone agreed on what that it was supposed to be a coniferous tree. Which wasn’t very useful. It seems the tree could be white, green, gold… Tall as a Cybertronian or as small as one of his finger. Even the species wasn’t very clear, especially since a lot of people got an artificial tree, which didn’t look like anything specific.

Still... He wanted to bring this magic into the base because he knew that’s the kind of moment that made Jazz truly smile. Not his “party time mechs!” smile, but his gentler smile, the rarest one, where he looked truly happy for a moment.

So Prowl searched well in advance. And read. And compared. And finally, he had a good idea of what he had to do. On December 4th, he collected a bunch of bots and some humans, and they drove to a nearby property. Speaking with the owner of the place, he showed them the tree he agreed to have cut.

With the help of the humans, they managed to cut the tree and put it on Hound. Poor mech had trouble seeing where he was going, but the rest of the team helped until they finally entered the base with the 15 foot, four and a half meter fir. 

Entering the recroom, Prowl and the others started to install the tree. Wheeljack had built an appropriate (and non-explosive!) stand for the fir. Everyone had their own idea of the proper way to make sure it stayed upright. The atmosphere was joyous. Bots liked the idea of a celebration, even if it was from an alien species. Prowl was in front of it, holding it in place while the others tightened the bolts.

That was when Jazz entered the recroom. Prowl heard his amazed voice, which surprised him enough to turn his head and let go of the tree… Which started to fall on Prowl. Unable to stop the taller than him tree, Prowl fell on his back, feeling thousands of tiny needles entering his every joint.

He heard Jazz laughing, and when they lifted the tree from poor Prowl, it was Jazz’s happy face that he saw first.

Bright optics, and that smile… That so sweet, tender smile Prowl liked more than any other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Dragonofdispair for fixing several errors!


	5. Decoration

Jazz knew this tree needed decoration to truly be a Christmas tree. That is why he jumped on the opportunity buying some, bringing some human friends to shop with him.

The team came back with boxes and boxes of many types of decorations. Garlands and tinsel, ornaments of many different shapes and colours, wreaths, ribbons and lights, oh so many lights, wall and window decors, tons of stockings, and even some inflatable characters Jazz found hilarious. The best was when someone showed him the car antlers… He laughed so much, he wheezed! And he was definitely going to convince Optimus to walk around with a pair, just to see the human leaders’ reaction.

Of course they started hanging it all immediately. Optimus even joined the fray, using his height to place the illuminated star on top of the tree.

It was fun. It was amazing. It was magical. Jazz was having the time of his life.

And then the recroom fell silent. You could have heard a pin drop!

Curious, and a bit alarmed, Jazz turned around. And saw him. Prowl. At the energon dispenser. Filling a cube, like everything was normal.

And, on his doorwings, a pair of antlers.


	6. Temperature

It was cold outside, but it didn’t change the need for a regular patrol. Even if it was rare for officers to do so, Prowl did patrol from time to time. So he went when it was his turn.

Nodding at Sideswipe, who was currently guarding the entrance, Prowl walked outside. He immediately felt the cold and wet of the snow covering the ground. There was a sharp bite in the wind. Prowl sighed. Not only was it cold, and snowing, but this part of Earth was having a storm! Prowl knew he had to do his patrol no matter what. That didn’t stop him from loathing the weather.

So outside he went, and transform he did. The cold ground wasn’t as bad when he was on his tires, but that didn’t stop the thousands of tiny stings of the snow hitting his platting from every direction. Or the sensation of his core temperature struggling to keep up with the windchill.

He had a job to do, so he started to follow the regular path used to patrol this side of the base. Internally, he felt miserable. He wasn’t the type to complain, or be sloppy, but in moments like this, he was happy to spend more time in his office, and less outside, patrolling.

Three hours later, Prowl finally returned. As he entered the base, he knew what he looked like: wet, icy, and covered in snow. He was no longer bothering to keep his expression neutral; his bad mood shone through clearly. Long gone was when he was simply miserable. Now he was grumpy, cranky and irritable. He didn’t want to talk to anyone.

Entering his quarters, he was stopped right on his tracks by the sight on front of him. The mug he had given to Jazz, full of warm and steamy energon. One of those huge towels Optimus had ordered for them, big enough and so soft, on his berth. And then the warmth touched his platting. His quarters felt so warm… Someone raised the temperature knowing Prowl would be cold.

Because of the mug, Prowl knew it was from Jazz. All of it had its intended effect: as Prowl sat on his berth to wipe the snow and sip on the hot beverage, he smile. That was more than nice. It was perfect.


	7. Carols

Jazz loved music. Singing was so his jazz. And yes, Jazz found the expression funny and loved using it, even if only internally. It didn’t matter. It was great.

So, singing. When he learned Christmas involved a lot of singing, he connected to the first terminal with the human internet he could find and download songs. So many songs. He heard about the art of carolling. Jazz found it sad people wouldn’t do it anymore, so he decided to renew with the tradition, not caring he wasn’t even human.

He needed a few days to prepare and contact the local authorities plus a few bots. On the morning of December 7th, he was finally ready, with all the permissions he needed. Picking up Blaster in alt mode, Jazz followed Prowl as they drove to a nearby town, where Prowl used his lights to open the way in the large area where people gathered. The place had small shops, people walking around and a festive ambiance.

When they finally a clear area, Jazz transformed back, grabbing Blaster as he did so. Putting him down on the ground, he waited for the three of them to be in root mode before starting to sing with Blaster, where Prowl simply made sure the humans wouldn’t get too close.

They sang for a while, stopping briefing only to drink coolant and answer some questions the crowd had. Jazz even let the kids touch his servos when he presented one to the crowd.

The crowd would sometimes accompany the two singers, and would sometimes fall silent, only listening. Prowl guarded them silently, only answering a few questions. But he didn’t seem to mind, on the contrary. He looked happy.

Three hours later, Jazz waved Blaster, and they started their last song.

_ I don't want a lot for Christmas _ __   
_ There is just one thing I need _ __   
_ I don't care about the presents _ __   
_ Underneath the Christmas tree _ __   
_ I just want you for my own _ __   
_ More than you could ever know _ __   
_ Make my wish come true _ _   
_ __ All I want for Christmas is youuuuu

Without noticing, Jazz turned around when singing, looking like he was singing to Prowl… Who was captivated. 

_ Make my wish come truuuuue _ _   
_ _ Baby, all I want for Christmas is youououou! _

They were done singing the song, but Jazz and Prowl didn’t really notice, too busy looking at each other. They both smiled, and Prowl’s hand started to inch towards Jazz face.

It’s when a kid touched Jazz’s ped, breaking the spell.

“Mister Transformers, you’re the best!”

Jazz smiled at the kid. “Thank you, young man.” He then looked again at Prowl, but it was too late. Prowl already transformed back to his alt mode. With a discreet sigh, Jazz waved to the crowd, and, after grabbing Blaster, transformed too, ready to go back to the base.


	8. Silent Night

Every morning, Prowl received a report from Blaster containing a summary of the previous day news. Except, this time, Blaster started his report with a single picture.

It was him and Jazz, looking at each other. Prowl felt embarrassment. He looked infatuated. Which he knew he was, but still…. And the news seemed to agree with Prowl, as the headline were all about “those two aliens who looked smitten with each other”. Sighing, Prowl closed the report and looked at the weather.

In his morning routine, Prowl checked the local weather. When he saw how nice this day was, he decided he’ll take a slow walk around the base once his shift was done.

Hours later, as Prowl exit the base, it was snowing again, but this time it was a delicate snow, falling gently on the ground. Prowl liked moments like this, especially at night. It felt like the world went quiet. Like the war didn’t exist for a short moment. A couple of hundred of feet away, he sat down, looking at the sky. It was beautiful.

After a while, he heard another mech walking in his direction. He looked back and saw Jazz, who sat next to him.

“Hey.”

“Hello Jazz.”

Prowl didn’t mention the news. The moment was too serene to spoil it with rumours. Jazz smiled at him before he watched the sky too. He looked relaxed. Prowl loved seeing this expression on Jazz. He certainly deserved some peace.

Looking back at the sky, Prowl enjoyed this moment with his crush. Maybe one day he will talk about his feelings, but not tonight. Tonight was perfect as it was.


	9. Poinsettia

Jazz didn’t get much this part of Christmas. Except for the colour, this plant had nothing special. It was… red. And that was it. Beside, Cybertronians didn’t grow plants. They grew crystals.

It’s when this thought crossed his mind that Jazz knew what to do. Energon came in all sort of colours and shape, depending on whoever made them. So went to Bluestreak, and asked him if he could make energon leaves, red and green, so they look like a poinsettia!

“But…. why? I mean, I know Jazz you like to follow human tradition and all, and that’s something important for you, but I don’t get why you want some energon to look like some organic plant, it’s strange, not something Cybertronian do normally and I don’t think the mechs around the base are going to like it, plus it won’t be easy to make, I’ll need hours…”

Jazz spoke as soon as Bluestreak stopped to take a breath. “It’s for Prowl.”

Bluestreak had a huge smile. “In that case, Jazz don’t worry I’ll start immediately, you’ll have them as soon as I can, I really like Prowl and if it’s for him I’ll do it.”

Bluestreak came back a few hours later, transporting a box. With an obviously proud smile, he put the box on Jazz’s desk, opening it for him.

Jazz was amazed. He knew Bluestreak was good, but that was more than just good. The box had several delicate candies inside, all red and green, with a gold center. “Wow… That’s beautiful! You’re amazing, Blue!” Without waiting for Bluestreak to reply, Jazz took the box and raced. He knew Prowl was about to finish his shift. Jazz had to act fast if he wanted to leave them in Prowl’s quarters before he arrived. Of course, this is when all his hacker skill flew right through the window, and the more stressed he became, the more he felt incompetent.

“Jazz, are you trying to open my door without my permission?”

_ Frag. _ Jazz stopped what he was doing, trying to hide (unsuccessfully) his tools behind his back. “Hi, Prowl! Hmmm… I was…. Those are edible crystal poinsettia since we don’t grow plants but crystals and...” Dumbstruck, Jazz picked the box, gave it to Prowl and ran.

Later, some mechs were ready to swear on Prime’s spark they saw Jazz slamming his helm against a wall, looking quite embarrassed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The poinsettia-like energon candy: [https://ii.bronners.com/fcgi-bin/iipsrv.fcgi?FIF=/images/bronners/source/1185/1185988.tif&wid=1000=&cvt=jpeg](https://ii.bronners.com/fcgi-bin/iipsrv.fcgi?FIF=/images/bronners/source/1185/1185988.tif&wid=1000=&cvt=jpeg)


	10. Stocking

Oh my. Those candies where marvellous. Prowl had no idea where Jazz had bought them, but they were delicious. Just a tang acidic, not really sweet, exactly how he liked his candy. What a great way to transform a human tradition into a Cybertronian one. Prowl gently nibbled on one while he was reading more about Christmas.

Prowl was really confused about a specific tradition. Why did underwear have anything to do with a celebration? He read about it on Wikipedia, so he had a grasp, but it still felt strange. So he decided to ask Sparkplug, who, as a dad, could probably explain it.

Prowl knew immediately he had made some kind of cultural error when Sparkplug laughed out loud, so much he needed a moment before answering Prowl’s question.

“Santa Claus comes from Saint Nicholas. And what I was told as a kid is that this Saint Nicholas was giving candies to kids and coal to parents because they were poor. At first, the gifts were left in their shoes, but with time it changed to in their socks, which were left to dry above the fireplace. With time, people bought socks only for that, and finally, a decorated bag like you probably saw on the Internet.” Sparkplug smiled. “People don’t use actual socks, it’s only symbolic.”

“Thank you, Sparkplug. That makes more sense.”

Later, a five foot, a metre and a half, Christmas stocking was found under the tree. A lovely handwriting had written Jazz’s name in both human and Cybertronian's script. Clearly, something was inside, but no one was supposed to open it before Christmas!


	11. Santa

Jazz was sure he would go crazy. That stocking? He wanted to know what was inside.  _ Ahem _ So he tried to find out. But then he realized Prowl was protecting it somehow, because everytime Jazz got close, Prowl just knew. How? Jazz couldn’t figure it out. He just knew. Every. Single. Time. And that was driving Jazz crazy. He even tried to bribe Mirage and Red Alert, but both refused. Traitor. 

He tried to simply walk to it. Prowl send him a com with a simple “No.”. 

So he tried to “trip” next to it, subtly. It wasn’t subtle enough because Prowl commed him again “Jazz.”.

He waited a little. Maybe Prowl would think he abandoned his quest? Then tried to use the ventilation, but he met Ravage in there and they fought. The cat managed to escape, Prowl was warned, and Jazz’s attempt was thwarted.

That’s when he thought about his grapple hook. Sitting at a table of the recroom, Jazz used it to hook the stocking and drag it toward him. Prowl walked on him. Oops.

Jazz tried to send Bluestreak to Prowl’s office, hoping the sniper would talk so much, Prowl wouldn’t notice the stocking being tampered with. It didn’t work. Prowl commed him just like before.

He even modified the schedule so Prowl would think he was supposed to have a meeting with Optimus. This time, it was Optimus who walked in on him, and made him feel awful with his disappointed© look.

All of that, in less than 24 hours.

The good thing though, was that Jazz could do the same. Share the frustration of waiting. So he found a giant stocking on Amazon, and promised himself to fill it with goodies and other things Prowl would like. Making Prowl wait was a Thing, but at least it would be worth the wait. 

While waiting for the stocking, and the stuffers to arrive, Jazz prepared his Santa costume. Prowl wanted to walk around with antlers? Then Jazz would look like Santa!

This is why, on the 11th, when Optimus Prime asked him to join him, and the rest of the command team, for a PR event at a local hospital, Jazz joined them with a large... fuzzy…? white thing on his front bumper. And some red on his back? 

“Jazz, what’s this white…” at a loss for words and obviously confused, Optimus pointed Jazz bumper.

Jazz looked at it. “That? Me keeping with the tradition of course!” and transformed. The red on his back was a giant red hat, and the fuzzy thing was a beard… Jazz had turned himself into Santa.

Optimus only smiled, and transformed himself. That’s when everyone noticed the cute elf hat Optimus had on one of his smokestacks. “Autobots, transform and roll out!” he said, like everything was normal.

As Jazz was about to follow Optimus, he saw Prowl taking the antlers from his subspace and added them to his windows, then affixed the nose to his front bumper. It made Jazz smile internally. Prowl was having fun and it was a good thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The “Santa costume”: <http://3.bp.blogspot.com/-cN1IX8QulnA/VI6hNAzKJrI/AAAAAAAAKwU/xxvhYpp5iYg/s1600/Because-Nobody-can-Resist-Santas-Beard.jpg>


	12. Chimney

Prowl was surprised by the number of mechs who asked him where he got the stocking. It seemed this human tradition was becoming popular with the Autobots!   
  
If Prowl could understand why humans liked the stockings, the chimney, on the other hand, made little sense. Especially since most modern buildings didn’t have one. It seemed there was some nostalgia involved. And it looked like the humans felt comforted by open flames, the smell of wood burning and the gentle noise it created.   
  
But how to add this to the Ark… The Ark had no fireplace, no means to get rid of excess smoke efficiently. And then how to convert this tradition into a Cybertronian one? Burning energon was out of the question, as it was highly dangerous. Plus, Prowl still remembered what happened when a simple candle was burning in his office. He didn’t want to have Red Alert panicking again.   
  
Thinking about his conundrum as he was getting his ration in the recroom, it’s then he saw the ventilation grate, and he knew what he could do.

Finding a human-sized Santa costume was extremely easy. It seemed they were available in many stores. 

With what he had in mind, Jazz was the perfect bot to help him. So Prowl knocked. Jazz opened the door and smiled when he saw who was there. “Hey, Prowl! What I can do for you?”   
  
Prowl smiled back. He couldn’t stop himself; he liked Jazz’s smile too much to stay neutral. “I need your help to open the recroom vent. I have… an idea.”   
  
Jazz’s smile grew larger.   
  
Later, the bots who went to the recroom once their shift was over were greeted with the sight of a flat Santa who seemed to be stuck in the ventilation grate, his legs dangling while his torso was still inside the shaft. Prowl didn’t fill the costume, so it would be empty. This way, it was obvious it was fake. Just some harmless fun, to put everyone in a festive spirit. He still took the time to warn Red Alert, though. 

Prowl loved this idea, but the laughs he shared with Jazz were a lot more precious to him.


	13. Bells

Bells. Jazz knew the humans used them to decorate and hear them gently ringing, but had other ideas. They were perfect for some pranks.

So Jazz hung them everywhere. 

At every door, so people would hear their delicate sound when opening one.

On chairs, so people couldn’t sit without making sounds.

On the showerheads of the washracks, so they would ring when the solvent would flow. 

The energon dispenser was covered in them, making it impossible to fill a cube without warning everyone around.

Which meant the whole base was full of gentle jinglings everytime someone moved. Especially Jazz. Jazz, who was renowned for his silent gait and fluid movement, was now impossible to miss as he had attached several strings of bells on his frame. He even managed to keep the sound he was making in tempo with his steps as he was humming Christmas songs.

But the part he liked the most was Prowl’s reaction when he tried to work. Jazz knew exactly what his reaction was since Prowl came directly to him, looking quite annoyed.

“Jazz! What have you done with my keyboard? I cannot press any key without hearing some kind of ding-a-ling! It is highly disrupting!”

Jazz was pretty proud of the tiny, so very tiny, bells he’d found on the Internet. They were perfect to hide below each key of a Cybertronian’s keyboard.


	14. Tinsel

Tinsel was fun. It sparkled in the Christmas tree, adding more glimmer to this human tradition. Jazz added more tinsel to the walls, around doors, and on chairs just because it was so metallic and it reminded him of Cybertron. He liked it, but he was sure there was a way to add it his own flair, so he did some research.

Later, Bumblebee wondered why his boss was cackling.

~*~

When Jazz entered the recroom, the humans were there admiring the Christmas tree. Seeing him, they all went silent, except Sparkplug who laughed loudly. “Hmm, Jazz, what are you wearing?” he asked.

Jazz was wearing a silver tinsel wig, which he’d seen described on the website as looking like silver icicles. Everyone found a little strange to see Jazz with hair, but it was strangely fitting! For beings made of metal, it was a great choice.

What was made the humans stop on their tracks was Jazz’s bumper… It seemed the saboteur had found some Christmas themed, tinsel adorned paisties, those stickers strippers add to their nipples… And affixed them on his headlights. 

Jazz touched his helm. “Oh, this? I wanted to wear tinsel. I think it looks like hair, metallic hair, yeah? As for these”, he pointed to his front bumper and the tinsel there, “I saw pictures of human females wearing those, and it sparkles, so I decided, why not?”

Jazz looked perfectly innocent. He hadn’t done anything wrong. And if he had, he wasn’t going to admit to it… except for the half-visor-wink he discretely sent to Prowl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wig: <https://images-na.ssl-images-amazon.com/images/I/51EjgTrLtXL.jpg>  
> Paisties: <https://i.pinimg.com/originals/bd/bc/0a/bdbc0ac7a9ab79ad5f77615b21477e0c.jpg>


	15. Ornament

The tree had been decorated with tons of ornaments the very day the Ark had a Christmas tree installed. And Prowl loved it. When the recroom was quiet, Prowl liked sitting on one of the couches, slowly sipping some warm energon, just looking at the tree with all the coloured light casting a warm glow in the whole room. 

Hearing someone enter, Prowl turned his head to watch Jazz walk to the dispenser. He took his own cube, then sat close to Prowl with a gentle sigh. 

“I’m glad we did this. All the bots are having fun. I think I even heard Huffer laughing. It’s good to see them relaxing.”

Prowl nodded. “Though you certainly did not help Prime relax, since he had to explain your antics yesterday.”

Jazz gave him a look of overblown, obviously false, offence. “Me? I did nothing wrong! Not my fault if I misinterpreted something!”

Prowl smiled, as he was not fooled at all, but he didn’t say anything more, choosing to continue to sip his energon. Instead, he turned his gaze back to the tree.

“I love those ornaments. The tree is so calm, and beautiful.” Jazz sighed.

Prowl glanced at Jazz, and saw the mech was also looking at the tree. “It’s true these ornaments make it stunning.”  _ But the most stunning thing in this room is not the tree. _ Flustered, Prowl looked back at the tree.


	16. Toys

It was unavoidable: the visitors from outer space had captured the imagination of the humans, especially the youngest ones. When Jazz learned a toy company wanted to make toys in their images, Jazz jumped on the idea. He found it funny and adorable.

This is why, when he heard that some children wouldn’t get gifts because their parents were too poor, he decided to add some magic to their lives. It took a couple of weeks to prepare, contact the authorities, get some sponsors, schedule the whole thing… But after all that work, in the middle of December, Jazz drove out of the ark with Prowl, Blaster, Wheeljack, Rewind and Eject, Sparkplug, Carly, Jetfire, all the Protectobots, and Optimus with his trailer full of gifts.

They arrived at a fairground where a crowd was waiting for them. The Autobots transformed and greeted them, and the crowd cheered loudly as the kids were overjoyed of the spectacle.

The bots spoke with the kids, distributed the toys, let them enter their alt modes for fun, and to take pictures. Except for Blaster and company, who were taking care of music while Rewind and Eject were walking in the crowd for more pictures. As for Carly and Sparkplug, they were making sure things didn’t get overboard.

The crowd made a few requests, like for specific songs, or to do a few more transformations so they could film. Jazz showed off some flips move, and someone asked them to dance… Which Jazz agreed to immediately. Grabbing Prowl’s servo, he asked Blaster to play a traditional Praxian song, and maneuvered himself in position. Prowl was stunned. He didn’t follow the music at first; only looked at Jazz, optics wide and mouth slightly open. Until Jazz unfolded his doorwings, which he normally kept hidden on his back… 

Prowl’s mouth fell open wider. Jazz smiled, bowed slightly before raising Prowl’s servo high enough for Jazz to slide below it, using his doorwings to caress Prowl’s arm as he was passing below it. Then did the same on the other side of Prowl. That is when Prowl grabbed Jazz servo and this the same. Forgetting where they were, both bots followed suit with an elegant and graceful dance using their doorwings to mark the rhythm, and let them flow as they followed their arms and head movement. Neither led; rather, they did exactly the same steps, mirroring each other. Sometimes Prowl did a motion, and Jazz followed. Sometimes Jazz moved first. 

When finally the music stopped, after more than ten minutes, they both continued to look at each other. Prowl spoke first, touching Jazz”s cheek. “I didn’t know you knew how to dance like this.” Mesmerized, his servo crept toward Jazz’s left doorwing, still moving gently. “I’ve never seen them before. They’re beautiful.”

Jazz smiled. He looked at the crowd, then to the other mechs. Everyone was silent, captivated by the spectacle they had just witnessed. 

Later on, after saying goodbye to the crowd, Sparkplug rode back home Jazz’s alt-mode. At first, they both didn’t say anything as the Christmas music was playing gently from Jazz’s radio until the human spoke. “Jazz, I wonder… you’re clearly attracted to Prowl, and it’s rather clear it’s mutual. Why don’t you, or him, don’t do anything about it?”

Jazz chuckled gently. “Because we’re not in any hurry! Our species lives for thousands upon thousands of your years. No need to rush things. We both enjoy dancing around it… it’s fun.”

Jazz was sure the human was confused. It was understandably hard for any of them to understand how long a Cybertronian life was. Oh, Jazz wanted to touch Prowl, so badly. But seeing him all flustered, hesitant, and with a gentle smile on his face was worth all the waiting in the universe.


	17. Snow

Snow didn’t exist on Cybertron. Prowl had to say that, on a cold but sunny day, the snow covering everything looked lovely. He knew, before coming to Earth, that water could turn solid. Comets were almost all solid water and other ices. But seeing it in an atmosphere like Earth’s… He had never imagined how beautiful it could look.

That didn’t mean Prowl liked it when the weather turned warmer, snow mixed with mud, and turned everything, especially Cybertronians, into a brown, dirty mess. Not only because it was uncomfortable, but hearing every mech complaining, even the most level-headed of them, got on Prowl’s last nerve.

This was why Prowl was delighted to see that today was not one of those murky days. Instead of being enough warm for snow to be sticky, there was a new coat of it from last night. As he was walking out of the  _ Ark, _ he saw several mechs already playing in the fresh snow. He heard laughter, saw a few mechs throwing snowballs at each other, and generally enjoying the weather. The second in command in him was glad to see them having fun. It was good for morale.

“Prowl!” 

Turning his head, Prowl received a cold, wet mass right on his nose. Wiping it off of his face, he heard Jazz laughing. Grabbing a lump of snow from the ground, he threw it right back at Jazz.

It marked the beginning of a fierce battle between both of them. Snow flew back and forth, both mechs covered in wet and slush in only a few minutes. As intense as it seemed to those watching, both of them were heard laughing. Which weirded out some of the witnesses. Prowl? Laughing? But Prowl didn’t mind at all. He was having fun with Jazz, and that was all that mattered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's my birthday!


	18. Wreath

In all the things Jazz bought to decorate the  _ Ark _ , there were several wreaths included. Jazz wasn’t sure what they were used for at first, but they looked nice, so... Later he learned they were supposed to be hung on doors and walls. 

Right after learning that, Jazz grabbed Optimus by the elbow as he entered the recroom, and pulled him to the room’s empty door. He handed him a regular-sized wreath to hang.

“You’re taller than me so… Could you take care of it, please?” 

Somewhat confused, Optimus took the small round object and slid it onto his index finger. He then raised his servo to his face, so he could examine it. “Pretty ring. What’s it used for?”

Jazz laughed. He was both surprised and amused by Optimus’ conclusion. “It’s a decoration. To hang on doors and walls.”

Looking at the door he was currently facing, Optimus laughed and removed the wreath from his finger, hanging it on the wall with the hook Jazz gave him.

Picking up another wreath, Jazz slid it on his left ring finger. He glanced at Prowl, and removed it discreetly, feeling foolish thinking about a human tradition that had no equivalent among Cybertronians. He liked the idea of wearing a little something to show one’s attachment to another. Especially a specific another. 

Sighing, he hung the wreath on another hook.


	19. Nativity

Prowl did research about Christmas. He wanted to know what it was exactly, so he could understand where some of the traditions had come from. 

This is why he did a lot of his searching using the human tool called Google. The holiday was very well documented. Clearly, it was something many humans were very passionate about, and took a lot of time to write entire websites about. Prowl even found online discussion groups, but refused to read them. He knew humans discussions were rarely useful, and could turn abusive easily.

It was all rather interesting to read, until Prowl unintentionally tripped Teletraan’s safeguard… His screen was soon full of popup windows, and a strange screen about viruses he knew were fakes… And so many images of naked humans.

Alarmed, he tried to close the windows, but as soon as he closed one another would take its place.

Of course, that was when Jazz entered without knocking. He looked quite serious, and a bit confused.

“Teletraan just warned me someone was searching for human porn on its network, and it was coming from here?”

Flustered, Prowl gave up and let out a frustrated sigh. “I was doing some research on what Christmas is, and what this ‘nativity’ is. Since it includes animals, I tried to search for pictures of those animals. I was not aware the word ‘ass’ had a double meaning. Now my screen is fraught with naked women, and I cannot seems to get rid of them.”

As he was telling his story, Prowl saw Jazz blink in bemusement, grinned, then fold himself in half, roaring in laughter.


	20. Cookie

If there one thing Jazz liked about Christmas, it was the cookies. Energon goodies, hmmmmm… Not exactly the same as cookies, but close enough in his mind. So Jazz decided to make some. Surely wouldn’t be too hard? Every time Jazz watched Bluestreak making some it looked so easy. This is why Jazz decided to cook. He could make is own explosive like it was nothing, fine-tuning them to get exactly the type of explosion he wanted, so goodies should be easy, right?

Using one of Bluestreak’s recipes (it was possible he got it without asking…) he made sure he had all the ingredients on hand, and the tools required. So he started it. Colours, flakes of gold and silver for the taste, gelling agent, some solvent, minerals powder… Jazz started to mix them together, his mind imagining Prowl’s reaction when Jazz offered some.

That was when the smell turned bizarre, and a moment later, the fire alarm reverberated in his quarters.  _ Oops. _

Of course, it was soon after, while Jazz was finishing cleaning up, that Prowl opened his door. “Jazz, I was told there is a fire in your quarters. Is everything alright?”

_ Crap. _ “Yeah, everything’s fine. Just messed up the goodies I was trying to make.”

Closing the door behind him, Prowl approached the messy table. “Ah, I see. Can I…?” Prowl asked, a servo over the tools.

Stepping back, Jazz made an “I give up” motion. “Yeah, go ahead. I can’t figure what I did wrong.”

Prowl took Jazz’s servo in his and place a measuring instrument in it. “I will guide you. Let’s start again.”

Jazz went over there and started again, with Prowl’s advice. Soon enough both mechs were quite close, almost touching. But they didn’t. Even when Prowl went behind Jazz’s back to take a tool. Jazz felt the air displaced by Prowl and the warmth of his frame. He wanted to… But didn’t dare.

After a while, Jazz had trouble controlling his venting, but the goodies were done. And they were marvellous.  _ Like Prowl. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for missing yesterday. Life happened.


	21. Candy cane

Yesterday’s moment with Jazz had been remarkable. Prowl had trouble recharging after, because he wanted to go back to Jazz and kiss him. His night was short, and filled with dreams of Jazz (again). But he wouldn’t act on it, as it would probably ruin what they had.

Instead, Prowl tried to find excuses to spend more time with the saboteur… Which wasn’t easy. But when he entered the recroom, with its decorations, he found the solution. More goodies!

Prowl sent a short message to Jazz. “ _ Jazz, I would like to try to recreate candy cane in a form edible for Cybertronian, and I would like your input on the matter. Let me know if you are interested. _ ”

Jazz replied quickly. “ _ What a great idea. I’m coming! _ ”

Both mechs spent the afternoon together, trying to make something tastier, and malleable enough to form it in the right shape. The colours were easy to recreate. The red stripe was easy: they simply added rust to the mix. For the white, they went with titanium dioxide, which was a very pure, white colour. It was giving the treats a shape that wasn’t. Prowl didn’t mind spending so much time finding the perfect formula. Jazz was a delightful companion to spend time with. They laughed a lot, made some mistakes, tasted a lot of different combinations, before finally making a delicious, cane-shaped goodie in the right colour.

Proud of both himself and Jazz, Prowl took one of the goodies and held it to Jazz’s mouth. With a smile, Jazz took it and lightly licked Prowl’s fingers.

Shocked, Prowl pulled away, optics twice as large normal. Turned on, Prowl didn’t know what to do. He wanted it, more and more. But how admit it to Jazz without breaking their friendship? “…I think I should go.”

Prowl had a problem recharging that night. Again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to change the rating to T. Just in case.


	22. Nutcracker

After Prowl, strangely, fled from his own quarters, Jazz decided to clean up before going back to his own room. He was hoping the menial task would help him clear his head. He soon realized he didn’t need to think in order to clean, and so had all the time to think about just happened. Plus, he was surrounded with Prowl’s things, which made things worse. 

Finally done cleaning, he left the goodies on a plate and closed the door behind him. He took a moment to breathe, helping himself to put on his mask of the friendly third in command most mechs were used to.

Even then, Jazz didn’t feel like it. So he went to his usual hiding place when he needed to vent. It was a large, rarely used storage room. Unlike many of the rooms damaged in the crash, this one he could lock. Setting his radio to a station he enjoyed, Jazz started to dance all alone.

It helped, slowly. Until an unusual song stopped him right on his track. It was “Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairy”, part of the Nutcracker ballet. It may have been different than his usual songs, but Jazz enjoyed the delicate sounds and rhythm. A small smile showed on his face, as he decided to reproduce the dance this song is associated with. Closing his optics, he completely immersed himself in the dance and music. It was good to forget everything for a moment. He knew he wasn’t really good at it, but that didn’t matter. 

The song drew to a close and Jazz stopped, optics still closed, as he drew a long breath, enjoy the peacefulness he could feel.

“You are an amazing dancer, Jazz.”

Startled, Jazz turned around seeing Prowl. Flustered, he stepped back, trying to hide from his friend. Who, Jazz realized, was able to open the door because of his access codes. 

Prowl looked down, speaking in a low voice. “I wanted to say I am sorry. I… should not have fled. I did not know what to do, and I... panicked. I am attracted to you and I… do not know what to do with you.”

Jazz heard Prowl sighing. Moved by this admission, Jazz smiled and took Prowl’s servos in his own, leaving a delicate kiss on the knuckles. “That’s ok, I don’t mind.”


	23. Snowflake

Snowflakes were a beautiful phenomenon. Prowl never imaged water could be so delicate and beautiful. When he read more about what snow was, he saw close-up pictures of snowflakes. He was impressed by the intricate structures. He knew they were a sort of crystal, but in a form he never saw before.

Sadly, they were very fragile and melted rapidly when caught. Besides, only Ratchet, Perceptor and others with special hardware, could truly see them without a microscope. Which was sad, Prowl liked them. 

He looked at the goodies he and Jazz had made the day before, he knew. There were already a lot of candies, but he knew he could make delicate snowflakes with hardened energon.

So he worked on it. It wasn’t easy, but in the end, he was pretty happy with the result. He wanted to offer them to Jazz right away. After making sure Jazz wasn’t on a shift, Prowl tracked him in the recroom with the plate. His friend was currently chatting with some other Autobots while drinking his energon. 

Sitting on the chair next to him, Prowl put them in front of his friend (more?) with a smile. Everyone sitting at that table looked at Prowl and the plate.

“Oh! Snowflakes!” Jazz took one and bit it with gusto, turning his visor off with delight written all over his face. “Hmmm! They’re delicious.” Looking at the now bitten candy, Jazz took the time to examine it. “It’s beautiful.”

“As you are, Jazz.”

As Jazz put his helm on Prowl’s shoulder, the rest of the table gasped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The snowflakes <https://www.pipedreams-sugarcraft.co.uk/ekmps/shops/pipedreams/images/12-sugar-snowflakes-35mm-3768-p.jpg>


	24. Snowman

During the night a new, thick layer of snow covered the ground, turning the whole vicinity quiet and white, like decoration. 

Jazz didn’t wait. He called Prowl, asking him to join him at the entrance. When Prowl arrived, Jazz took his servo and pulled him into the thick layer of fresh snow.

Standing in the middle of it, Jazz grinned. “Do you want to build a snowman? Come on, let’s go and play!” Then Jazz laughed, picking some snow to form a ball. “Come on, help me. I would love to have fun with you.”

Prowl took some snow, but looked at it, a bit confused. “I do not know how.”

Taking Prowl’s servos in his, Jazz showed him how to roll the snow into a compact ball. Jazz took the opportunity to brush his fingers against Prowl’s, which made Prowl smile. Satisfied with the ball, Jazz put it on the fresh snow and started to roll it to make it bigger.

It took a while for them to create a ball as tall as Jazz knee, but it worked, and he called it perfect. Then they both made two others, smaller and smaller, stacking them on top of each other. Some branches and rocks completed the look, and they looked at their creation. A (giant by human standards) snowman. Perfectly balanced, since Prowl made sure everything was right in the center, and level with the ground.

Putting his helm on Prowl’s shoulder, again, Jazz sighed. “We’re a great team, don’t you think?”

Prowl looked at him when he replied. “Yes. Absolutely.”


	25. Gift

That was it. Today was the day the Autobots would celebrate this human holiday called Christmas. And of course, everyone decided to give gifts to their friends. The floor around the tree was full of decorated boxes. Some were wrapped better than others, but clearly, everyone who offered cared.

When finally Optimus called for the moment to open the gifts, Jazz arrived wearing his Santa costume, with a giant red bag on his shoulder. He started to distribute small packages to everyone.

Soon mechs were making sounds of surprise and delight, as the Autobots opened their gifts. Everyone knew a company had made toys in their images. That Jazz was giving to everyone: a copy of themselves. 

The last one to receive one was Prowl, as Jazz stopped in front of him with a larger box decorated with a bow. “This is yours. But before you open it, I want you to open your stocking.”

So that was what Prowl opened. With a mix of laughter and confusing that Prowl found various items: fuzzy dice, little tree air fresheners in every smell possible, a ticket to a local cheap car wash that used those awful rotating brushes, a car bra, eyelashes for headlights, rotating hubcaps, undercarriage LED lighting, bumper sticker saying “honk if you think I’m sexy!”, and a set of truck nuts. 

Once Jazz was done explaining what the items were, Prowl went to pick the stocking he had prepared. Jazz was happy to open it. Inside he found some quality wax, luxury rags, rare energon additives, cute crystals, and a geode. The geode fascinated Jazz. “So you’re telling me there are crystals in this rock, and I have to break it open to see them?” Without waiting, Jazz used both his servos to break it in half. He was greeted with tiny crystals, in a green-blue colour. It was beautiful. “Wow…”

While Jazz was examining the geode, Prowl gave a gift, complete with a tasteful bow, to Jazz. “Here’s my gift to you, Jazz. Merry Christmas.”

Putting the geodes on the ground, Jazz opened the box. Inside, he found a coupon offering a luxury, and very thorough cleaning and detailing service, a giant towel, some real chamois, a quality soap with a delicate smell, plus a bottle of Sideswipe’s high grade.

Jazz smiled at Prowl. “Thank you. I have yours, it’s… yeah.” He offered the box to Prowl, looking a little nervous.

Prowl opened it and found two boxes in it. The one on top was the same size as those Jazz gave to the others. Looking inside, Prowl found a fairly well accurate representation of himself. He was impressed. He always had the impression toys were cheap and poorly constructed, but that one… It looked very nice indeed.

Putting it aside, Prowl opened the other box. What he saw confused him. It was one of Ratchet’s engraver tools? He looked at Jazz, looking for an answer. Jazz was looking at the tool, becoming more and more nervous. 

“Jazz?”

“You know how the humans have this tradition of wearing a band of precious metal as a sign of being in a permanent relationship?” Jazz explained. “Well, I would love to create a new Cybertronian tradition… Engraving on the fingers, as a sign of bonding.” Jazz looked him right into the optics. “Prowl, would you bond with me?”

Putting the box on the ground, Prowl approached Jazz, and gently took his helm in his servos. His lips touched Jazz’s in a delicate peck. “Yes.” 

With a gasp, Jazz pulled Prowl into his embrace, and deepened the kiss. Quickly forgetting that the other Autobots were watching them, they continued to kiss for a long while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The toys: Think Masterpiece Transformers. 
> 
> The geode: <https://www.picclickimg.com/d/w1600/pict/222806733682_/3-Blue-Geode-Pair-Crystal-Geode-Quartz-Druze.jpg>
> 
> This is it, people, 25 days of Christmas story. It’s the first time I tried to post once a day, and it worked, except once. A nice challenge.  
> I have to say, as I was writing Jazz’s stocking, I couldn’t stop giggling. :D  
> Merry Christmas to all of you!  
> All my thanks to Dradonisdispair who beta'd this fic.


End file.
